


Hungry Eyes

by CowandCalf



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Big Dick Danny, Dirty Thoughts, Fluff, Headcanon, Headcanon Accepted, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Steve McGarrett, Powerbottom Steve, Prompt Fill, Protective Steve McGarrett, Steve daydreams about Danny's cock, not related to any episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Steve daydreams about Danny's big dick. He's so in love with Danny and so turned on he's stupid with it.





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).



> This ficlet happened because @space-ace--rawenclaw-demigod sent me an awesome headcanon. 
> 
>  
> 
> **The prompt/headcanon**  
>  _Using ao3 tags to imagine a McDanno scenario I present you w this. Danny Has A Big Dick & Powerbottom Steve. The baddy they're after is gay & will be attending a male model thingy cos he's a creeper. Danny's this guy's type & has to go undercover. He doesn't want to. He's self-conscious about how big he is & those little shorts they want him to wear. Steve all tease until he sees why Danny should only wear those in front of him. Steve adds a sexual misconduct charge cos he touched his Danno_
> 
>  
> 
> This is for you, babe. Your awesome asks and headcanons are a true inspiration. I [posted this story](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/post/184199765743/using-ao3-tags-to-imagine-a-mcdanno-scenario-i) on Tumblr. I wanted to gift it also on AO3 to my wonderful friend. So here it is elaborated into a one-shot.
> 
> It's not beta read. My beta currently writes her new book. She has enough on her plate with beta reading all my chapters for my WIP. I'm not a native speaker. I apologize for the typos I've missed and for any funny sentence structure I didn't see.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The following story is a work of fiction and is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Steve has a bone-deep crush on Danny.

Okay, more than that. Why not admit the truth?

He's in love with his partner. There, he says it, thinks it in these neon-bright, big letters.

Steve has no idea how to proceed. A few days a week he has no damn clue what to do with his hands.

Scratch that.

Steve inhales, annoyed, churned up. He doesn't know what to with his hands every fucking time Danny watches him, looks at him while they discuss case details. Steve just wants to spin around and bolt to lean against the wall of the man's room to squash this fucking shaking. The hot lust attacks him out of the blue. It gives him a hard time to keep his poker face if he has ever had one around Danny.

Steve's used to be confident and cocky no matter what life demands. He's used to be the master of every situation no matter how bad it looks. He's a trained SEAL for Christ' Sake. He should be able to find solutions. He's trained to snap out of any fucked-up moment based on a reflex behavior. He doesn't give a shit how hopeless the situation might be – so far, he has never had to deal with this dead-end kind of a feeling. Steve always finds a solution. Always.

He… _damn_. But that has been before he's met, Danny.

He has lost his cool for yonks, at least when it comes to a certain blond, aggravated, hot dude who pushes all his secret buttons. And Steve has been reeling from that day since a certain Jersey iron fist almost has smashed his jaw to pieces.

The fist from this dyed-in-the-wool detective from the mainland who has flipped his world upside down without even knowing it. Steve's soul lurches from side to side twenty-four-seven and it's kind of exhausting.

He has lost his footing. That's one scary realization.

Steve bites his lower lip raw. His heart beats uncontrolled. A heavy lump that slowly cracks fully open and he has no idea what to do when that happens.

He skids on this glazed frost that has become his life because he's in love with Danny Williams. It doesn't help shit that Steve spends most of his hours by his side. They're actually glued at their hips, doing everything together, job-related and leisure-related. He can't just go and punch other people because he feels overwhelmed and overburdened about the fact that he has no fucking clue how to deal with his feelings.

And Steve isn't proud at all but he has to admit, has to accept it has a hard truth: his cock behaves like a teenager dick with all the hormones swarming in his body. His balls are hot and strained all the damn time, and the major part of the day his stupid dick wants to poke a hole in his fly. _Goddamnit_. Steve's prick has tasted blood like a freshly turned vampire. That's so embarrassing but seriously…when he spends time with Danny, _fuck_ , he doesn't even remember how to write 'control'.

Steve isn't proud of his thoughts. They meander through his brain as lewd daydreams. Steve can't wait to be alone.

And it's always the same pattern.

He runs upstairs, kicks his shoes off before he plops still fully dressed onto the bed. He's so impatient and needy that it only takes a few tugs before he comes right there on his bed, in the darkness of his bedroom with his cheek blotchy, his fly open and with cum all over his cargo pants. The night goes on like this. His sessions of jacking off, groaning and panting between the sheets don't give him the satisfaction he craves for. His body stays hungry and he can't last long without touching himself again.

Steve bites the pillow and half-screams a muffled sound. He has lost control over his life. He's so in love with Danny. And he's drawn to his partner's big dick like a moth to the flame. Steve gasps and crawls over the bed to dig through his dresser by the bed. The lube feels cool between his fingers and even cooler on his anus. Steve's shoves his face into the sheets and arches his back. Fuck.

Steve knows that it's pathetic. Danny would be disappointed, even hurt maybe about the fact how many times Steve imagines to unzip Danny's front and to finally reach out to curl his fingers around that hidden beast. Steve wants to twine his tongue around Danny's hard shaft. He wants to stretch his lips as far as possible, to swallow as much as he can from Danny's girth. He wants –

Steve can't look away, can't cast his eyes fast enough at some days when Danny catches him staring.

There's always this mixture of guilt, gut-deep, bone-melting yearning and this burning desire. And the damn fact that he sports a hard-on for weeks now. And Steve still hasn't found out if Danny's into guys. 

His heart aches most of the time, too.

It's not that he doesn't respect Danny. _God, no_. But Danny's front is strained, a curved shape from any angle, at any time of the day. It's seductively beautiful. It's obvious that Danny sports a fairly large member of a penis. Danny can't hide that he's way bigger than the normal average and Steve can't stop fantasizing about Danny's impressive cock. The sole imagination of this meaty male piece makes Steve's knee buckle. It makes him want to hunch over and to moan like a female animal in labor.

He's going crazy. He knows it.

 _Damn_. That bulge. It's… _god_ , it's so hot. Steve's eyes rake over the soft curve tenting the fly of Danny's pants. The more often Steve tries to straighten his posture, tries to behave not just as some low life cock-driven testosterone-pumped male asshole – he fucking can't hide the fact, that… _shit_ , that he just wants to be fucked. That, _please_ …that he wants to sink down, onto his knees. 

…kneeling, facing Danny's prick, smelling it…in his tongue's reach…

Steve shudders by only thinking about the feeling of _how it would be_. The imagination is so vivid, so fucking there, it drives him nuts: when there's no escape anymore, when he's been prepped by Danny's strong, rough hands and he's kneeling there, in front of him and he knows, he _fucking knows_ Danny strokes himself to full hardness before he kicks Steve's legs apart, making sure he bends low, rear high up to please Danny and he almost feels Danny's rough thumb, grazing over his asshole, over the sensitive puckered skin, adding a light pressure, slipping past the rim muscle, just a tiny bit…and…

Stop, goddamn. _Just stop_.

Steve clears his throat, pinches his thigh muscles painfully hard to clear the haze hanging in front of his eyes. He shakes his head as if he had to get rid of too much salt water in his hair. His cargo pants are uncomfortably tight. He sits in his office with glass walls. Steve flicks his gaze briefly in a 360-degree-view to make sure no one is watching him. Jesus Christ. 

Yeah, it's got him bad and that's the understatement of the fucking year.

Steve dips his chin. He tries to look as busy and as deep in thoughts as possible. He shuffles his papers over his desk and restrains the urge to head-bang his keyboard repeatedly. How could he do this to Danny? He's so primitive. He's no exception and stands absolutely for the cliché of a dick-driven man, walking on two legs. His brain has turned into a porn movie, eating all other thoughts. He thinks only with his dick. His dick rules his life and that's a poor summary. Steve knows it's true especially when he's around Danny. And he's _a lot_ around Dany.

Danny is hung like a pony. His dress pants can't hide the size although Steve's convinced Danny wears snuggly fitting briefs to keep his prick in place.

Steve remembers those moments when Danny seemed to go commando, wearing fucking soft-cotton sports shorts, teasing Steve all day with the way his package bounced, leaving Steve to deal with boiling lust and serious hardness all they long. _Jesus._ Steve had sore lips from all the licking and he almost ended cross-eyed from trying to look everywhere else but in Danny's direction.

And that day he couldn't really explain to Danny why he kept a distance all day. Danny seemed really upset and complained about unfairness and that not everyone could be a damn SEAL, being always the best at everything. Danny was really convinced Steve didn't want him in his football team because he thought Danny sucked at being competitive. Steve stumbled over words and explanations, but nothing really made Danny's mood light up again.

Steve hated to see Danny so churned up about the situation. But all he could do was to bite the inside of his cheek _hard_ to keep his control. He knew he was seconds away to blurt the most stupid, desperate stuff, like _Fuck, Danny, your cock…it's, can I…shit! Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard, please…because I can't think of anything else, but your dick shoved up my ass, okay?_ Because that would only leave him with a bruised jaw when Danny would sucker punch him for a second time, snapping his head back in the blink of an eye.

Steve was a bit ashamed the next morning when he woke up and the first thing his eyes spotted was his sex toy. The one he bought, imagining Danny's cock, measuring the girth and the length with his hands. He had paid in a rush and almost fled the store. What was he doing? His ears turned pink and the burning feeling on his cheeks didn't wear off until late in the afternoon that day. Steve was tired of the teasing by his team although he knew he earned it. Danny only shot him strange looks and answered his questions with this snapping tone. Steve felt guilty to make him feel uncomfortable. He tried to stay away for the rest of the afternoon but somehow this seemed to rile up Danny even more.

Needless to say, that the tension between them couldn't be resolved and Steve felt guilty all the way down to his toes after Danny jumped out of the car, declining an easy evening at the beach with Longboards and a game on TV. Steve was grumpy as fuck, hurt and angsty that Danny might still be angry the next day. But he couldn't hold back. He wanted to but the sex toy in the brown dark, neutral bag whispered like a siren to him, turning his will into goo and he caved. There on the spot. 

It felt too good though and in the safety of his own bedroom with the lights switched off Steve just gave up the fighting. That moment when he stopped playing with the bottle of lube, that moment when he flicked the cap and squirted the slick onto his dildo, he knew he opened the gates that stemmed against his inner dam.

Steve had no idea how desperate he could groan when he imagined the way Danny would make him feel in bed, owning him, taking care of him, whispering praises while Steve's hole got stretched wide, teetering on painful. But he wanted Danny so much. He gasped around choked words, while his hand shoved the lubed, black dildo slowly up his ass. He whimpered when his cum made a mess of his sheets. His ass clenched around the sex toy, and it felt as if he had a muscle spasm with all the dilatation, he forced his asshole to deal with. Steve collapsed, slumping to the side, skin covered in sweat, his breath ragged. 

Steve really tried hard to ignore the slight soreness of his asshole the next day. The dildo was huge, okay? 

 

Steve blinks confused for a split second and turns to answer the question the HDP officer has asked him. "Yeah, we've got that bastard. Cuff him and get him out of my sight. If I have to look at him for one more second, he's getting way more than just a sexual misconduct charge."

Steve shoved the suspect rudely towards the police officer and grabbed a blanket on his way to where Danny stands, wearing this _tiny, tight, nothing_. Steve's hot under the collar and sports a semi, as usual. Danny's big cock is clearly visible through that ridiculous mini designer swim trunks.

Steve shoots daggers from his narrowed eyes at all the model guys surrounding Danny, asking him if he's doing okay. Steve crosses the room with an ample stride. The need to be near Danny, to make sure he's okay is something feral, attacking him with claws and he can't fight it. 

This creeper groped him from behind, squeezed Danny's dick and Steve has had to watch the whole goddamn situation until his team has been ready to move in. He has almost blacked out with rage. He has kicked the walls of the truck but no one from the team has made a comment. It was that bad.

This asshole touched his Danno, much worse, he touched Danny's cock. Steve knows without his steely self-control he would have shot a hole through the scumbag's kneecap.

"Hey, Danny. You okay?" Steve chokes his desire and forbids himself to lower his gaze. His voice is scratchy and way too tense. Steve clears his throat. He only watches Danny's face before he angrily shoos all the young models away. 

"Guys, leave him alone. Come on, hit the road. Give him some space." He growls dark and bossy.

If anyone of these stupid good-looking guys touches his Danno Steve will throw all caution to the wind and go all berserk. His body is pumped with adrenaline and his cock is pulsing. And Danny is still _half naked_. Bad combination.

Luckily the young male models scatter like flushed chickens and Steve is finally able to get a real good look at Danny.

Danny hugs his upper body, obviously feeling extremely uncomfortable, exposed like this, bulging his mini trunks in a way that hides nothing. He looks like a male siren from a pirate's tale ready to seduce any sailor that passes his way. Steve tumbles headlong into his inner turmoil of uncharted emotions. His heart clenches in his chest. He almost rips the blanket in half. He balls his fists hard to prevent his hands from reaching out to Danny. Steve nervously waits for Danny's answer.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just – is this piece of filth cuffed and led away?" Danny asks gruffly. He doesn't meet Steve's eyes. 

The blotches on Danny's cheeks show how upset he feels. Steve can hardly stand the knowledge he has Danny persuaded to take this undercover job.

"Yes, Danno, I would have wanted to knock at least three of his teeth out for you but there were too many policemen standing around. I'll twist his arm. I'll dislocate his shoulder and maybe break one or two fingers in the interrogation room later, okay?" Steve adds in a conversational tone. He inhales once, twice. "I hated that he touched you." He gets out while he shakes out the blanket and wraps it around Danny's hips. His hands are shaky. He almost drops the blanket when his knuckles brush against Danny's heated, bare skin.

Danny doesn't flinch. He leans into the touch and Steve's ability to breathe shrivels to nothing.

"Thanks," Danny's shoulders slump. "That sounds like a good plan. I want this asshole to suffer. But wait another hour, Steve, okay? We aren't really allowed to torture our perps. Not even with an airtight proof why he's earned that special treatment. Immunity and means can't be abused like this." He bunches the blanket around his waist, darting his eyes shortly in Steve's direction. He looks small. "I can't wait to get out of these cruel shorts. I feel castrated. Shit, they're stupidly tight." He murmurs a tad embarrassed. "Don't make me do such a stupid undercover job ever again, Steven. I swear to god!" Danny's voice is aggravated, his words a plea.

Steve feels like the worst dickhead ever for asking Danny to expose himself like this. Whole HPD has assembled, everyone who has a say in the fuss has seen Danny in these tiny trunks. Everyone has ogled at his crotch. Goddamnit.

Steve blows air through his nose. "I won't Danno, I swear. C'mon, let's get you out of here." Steve's bulk divides the crowd easily. He slings his arm protectively over Danny's shoulders and if someone sees a possessive gesture in his behavior this person can go fuck themselves. 

_Nobody touches his Danno_. 

Steve's vision goes all fuzzy at the edges when Danny leans closer with every step until Steve pulls him tight to his side. 

"Get me out of here, babe," Danny asks simply, his voice small, tired.

And Steve would use his grenade launcher if anyone tries to stop them. He would find one somewhere. For Danny, he would find one for Danny. Nothing is impossible when Steve needs to protect Danny.

"I've got you, Danno." He murmurs and tucks Danny closer to his side with his prick hard as a rock.

Steve guards Danny's locker room like the most feared bouncer in town. 

Danny looks a bit rumpled, tired around his eyes when he exits the room. Steve, just because he's Steve, jumps into the room and swipes it in a trained accuracy.

"What are you looking for, babe?" Danny leans in the door frame with is eyebrows elevated.

"Just checking if there's no hidden camera," Steve says, highly concentrated to pull apart the cozy armchair. Pillows fly through the air and hit the floor with a soft thud. 

Steve doesn't even stop from grabbing into the trash can. "I would hate it if this asshole would have filmed you while you changed into other clothes." Steve holds the tiny, designer trunks over his head. He just has found them at the bottom of the trash.

"Leave them there. I can't even look at them. Come on, babe. Let's go home. I want to get out of here." Danny turns and doesn't even wait for Steve. He just walks out of the building.

Steve can't say why he does it. It happens like on autopilot. His fingers close around the tiny, sexy swim trunks, crumpling the slippery fabric into a tiny ball. Steve swallows around the whine in his throat. He almost feels the touch of the silky material on his strained, confined cock. He would, god…yes. He can't resist. He knows it's stealing. He knows someone will ask where those idiotic bathing shorts have been gotten lost.

He doesn't care. He stuffs the tiny shorts deep down into one of his countless cargo pants pockets. 

He mother-hens over Danny on their way to Danny's apartment. He smiles happily, sinking deeper into the driver seat when Danny rants at him to fucking back off. He complains about how Steve behaves like a helicopter mom and he can't stand it. Danny complains and huffs and cuts the air with his hands to highlight how stupid it is to go looking for a tiny camera in a trash can. Steven, a trash can.

Danny's feisty tone is music in Steve's ears. He would have wanted to blare a song on the top of his voice because Danny touches him. He grabs his shoulder, punches his thighs.

Danny slips from his seat and locks eyes with Steve after they have arrived at Danny's place.

"I'll swing by early in the morning for coffee. I'm beat, babe. I'll hit the sack and don't look so guilty. I'm fine. We'll meet tomorrow after dawn, after your swim. I'll bring coffee."

Steve bobs his head because yesyesyes to everything. His stomach drops through the seat when Danny leans in and cups his cheek. Steve's eyes close without his will, pressing his face into Danny's palm.

"Thanks, babe, for having my back," Danny says softly before he walks to his door. He turns and waves one last time.

Steve stomps the gas pedal and drives on autopilot. His hands choke the steering wheel while he makes a list in his head.

He has to buy butt-plugs in different sizes. And he needs more lube. And he will muster the courage to ask Danny out on a date. And he will confess that he has stolen this tiny nothing that burns a hole in the pocket of his pants. Someone will ask questions about missing designer swim trunks. Maybe he can ask Danny to wear it, one more time…only for him.

Steve shifts on his seat and blinks several times. He even can taste his arousal on his tongue. He's stupid with it.

But first the date. There has to be romance. Danny loves romance and coffee and walks on the beach.

Tomorrow when Danny swings by with coffee Steve's going to ask him out. He's terribly nervous and he wants to make it good for Danny. He wants to be irresistible. 

Steve almost misses the junction for his way home. He walks jittery over the threshold, swings the door shut and glides down at the wall to sit hard on his ass. He doesn't have any strength left to hold himself upright. He jacks off right there in the dim light of his entrance. Danny's name is a soft whisper on his lips.

 

Danny braces one hand against the tiles. The hot water pours down on him. He comes with a cry, whimpering Steve's name. God, he wants to kiss him so badly. Tomorrow, when Steve's all loose and relaxed from his crazy long swim in the ocean Danny will take his face between his hands to pull him down into a kiss. He needs to finally feel these plump lips pressed against his own as Danny has wanted from the moment, he has punched that sexy fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> There will be a sequel to this story. I've caved after some of my readers asked for it and all of them were so convincing. And, of course, I'm more than flattered. The title will be 'Hungry Eyes II'. I guess I have myself a series now :-) 
> 
> You'll find me on [Tumblr](https://cowandcalf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
